


The Female Operators of Rainbow 6 Siege: The Saga Continues

by EPCWFFLS



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Multi, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPCWFFLS/pseuds/EPCWFFLS
Summary: More insight into all the explicit activity that takes place among the female operators of Rainbow Six Siege.(Some of this stuff is technically non-con but they're all into it so...)A lot of inspiration for these stories was taken from a story by the same name done by the artist ZzSavageCandianzZ so if you enjoy these then be sure to check him out and even if you didn't like it, check him out anyways as he's written other stuff to.http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/ZzSavageCandianzZ/profile





	1. Tiana "Caveira" Pereira (Round 2)

Taina “Caveira” Pereira was on the prowl. She had been sent in to one of the many large favela’s of Rio de Janeiro. Her objective? Infiltrate the complex, secure the bio-weapon and protect it from terrorist assault. Getting in was easy, she used her patented “silent step” technique to easily sneak past the sentries and made it to the bio weapon. After effortlessly dispatching the first three waves sent to get it back, Caveira began to relax. The fourth and final wave had arrived and the first nine terrorists were killed with ease and now Caveira found herself down on one knee waiting for one of the final two terrorists to round the corner.

A 27 year old brazilian woman of roughly 5’10”, Caveira was on the petite side, coupled with the fact she bore little armor, she could move incredibly swiftly and silently. The only protection on her legs was a pair of knee high combat boots which partially covered her dark gray jeans. Above that, Caveira had on a similarly gray short-sleeve shirt of which the upper half was unbuttoned; the only reason this could be seen was because she favored a tactical harness over a bulletproof vest. Her forearms were exposed, but her hands were not, instead they covered in pair of black fingerless gloves which were stained with blood. Then there was her head, the only item of clothing on her head was a black beret, from which her long brown hair,which was woven into a braid, spilled from beneath, and her face was unforgettable; painted distinctly to look like a skull, the black and white so vivid that it could almost be mistaken for her natural skin colour.

She had originally seen the man on the camera that covered the hallway junction but it had since been shot, and so, she was forced to rely on her lightning fast reflexes. She knew the other terrorist was elsewhere, she’d seen him on another camera. That was when she heard footsteps coming from behind her somewhere. At first she explained it off as her hearing it from the wrong direction and that it was just the one she was waiting for. The danger began to be revealed as she decided to look around the corner to find that the man she’d been waiting for hadn’t moved. What that meant is that there was someone somewhere behind her. She heard a creak and whipped around to find the other terrorist, knife in hand about to strike. The operator put two rounds in the mans chest and he collapsed with a resounding thud at her feet. Unfortunately for her, it was that moment when she remembered the terrorist she had previously been stalking...

Caveira awoke with a pounding headache and as she gained her bearings she noticed that she had been moved to a different part of the favela. Upon further inspection she noticed that her wrists and ankles were tied together with a strong knot. She then saw the terrorist enter the room and proceed to lift her to her knees where her eyes met his thick 9 inch dick. Being horny, she was been happy to have some fun with a well endowed man. However, due to her being the natural dom that she was, she spat at it in disgust. Seeing she wouldn’t do it herself, the terrorist grabbed her by the back of her head with both hands and shoved the full nine inches of his cock down her throat. The terrorist pulled out partway and started thrusting the full length of his cock into Caveira’s mouth causing her to choke and sputter around the man’s length.

When she received the mission briefing, Caveira had expected it to be another run of the mill assignment where she might have the chance to have some fun with one of her victims. But, there she was choking on a mans cock as he mercilessly fucked her face. Sensing he was about to cum, the terrorist pulled his cock all the way out before shoving it right back in, blowing his load into the Brazilian woman’s mouth. The terrorist shot several loads of cum into Caveira’s mouth and no matter how much she tried to swallow, she was still left coughing and choking on the massive amount of semen flowing into her mouth. 

Refusing to give up all sense of control over the situation, as soon as she had recovered, Caveira lunged at the terrorist’s stomach shoulder first and while it did hit him hard, he was still able to strike back by kneeing her hard in the stomach, dropping her to her knee. This split second pause gave the terrorist time to hoist Caveira up onto his shoulders fireman’s carry style, the woman kicking and thrashing the whole way as he walked towards a chair, sitting down and dropping her stomach on his knees, knocking the air out of her lungs. “Fine...” Hearing a terrorist speak for once was a surprise for Caveira as she had only ever heard whimpers and cries from her victims and nothing from the rest of them. “If you’re not going to cooperate, then I’m going to make you!” and with that, he got to work. First removing her belt and pulling her jeans down to her knees. Next, he grabbed her panties and pulled them down as well before running his hands across her smooth ass, sculpted through intense physical training and strenuous missions and perfectly tanned by long sessions at the beach in her home country. He then finished it all off with a hard slap across her right ass cheek, eliciting a slight yelp from the Brazilian woman.

Before continuing, the terrorist took a moment to admire his handiwork in the form of the red hand print on her ass. Fearing what was to come she began to squirm, trying to get off his knees but all he had to do was grab her braid at the base, pull on it hard and then slap her hard across her face and her rebellion was suppressed. Frustrated with her refusal to cooperate, the terrorist shoved Caveira back down and went at her harder than before. He began spanking her with incredible strength causing her to scream out in pain with every powerful slap across her ass. 

After a few minutes of this, the terrorist stopped spanking the operator, instead reaching down to untie her legs and remove her shoes, socks and then subsequently, her jeans and panties. He threw all but the last one to the side deciding to shove the panties into Caveira’s mouth as a make-shift gag to muffle her beautiful but increasingly irritating screams. Then, to the Brazilian’s dismay he started spanking her again just as hard as before only this time, her screams were muffled by her panties. One thing that took her a moment to realize was that her panties were quite damp when they were shoved in her mouth. Which led to the realization that her pussy was dripping wet which could mean only one thing, she was getting aroused by the way she was being treated. Now this, this hurt her more than anything the terrorist could do to her. She was tied up and bent over someone’s knee while being spanked and gagged by her own panties and she liked it, no... she loved it. The feeling of being dominated and humiliated sent waves of pleasure to her core. Now, instead of pain, with every spank she felt pleasure, causing her to begin to moan into her panties. And all the while, the terrorist watched in delight as this aggressive, dominant, stone cold killer began to take pleasure in being dominated. The fabled “Caveira” was brought to nothing but a whimpering moaning mess by nothing more than a rough spanking.

Before they took the next major step forward, the terrorists figured he’d get her more aroused, getting the woman more aroused never hurt anyone. He began to trace his middle finger lightly along her slit, eliciting a soft moan through the panties. He then alternated between that and circling her lower lips, tracing her labia and lightly brushing up against her clit. Satisfied that he had done enough, the terrorist inserted his finger at a tortuously slow pace, then began fingering her at a similar rate. The terrorist started slow but slowly increased the speed and eventually adding another finger. As he picked up the pace, her juices began leaking even more than before as her moans also increased in volume. Adding a third finger, the terrorist had reached a fast pace with powerful thrusts, providing no shortage of pleasure. As she was about to reach climax, he pulled out, causing Caveira to start thrashing as the prevention of the orgasm ripples through her body. To keep her close to orgasm, he began spanking her again, not enough to get her off but just enough to maximize the anticipation of what was to come to the point that death seemed like a reasonable alternative to the torture she endured. The terrorist kept this pattern up, spanking and fingering Caveira to the edge of the cliff only to leave her hanging as she screamed and moaned and begged to cum. 

Feeling pity on the poor woman, the terrorist untied her arms removing every article of clothing except for the panties in her mouth. He then tied her arms again before shoving her to the ground, leaving her face and tits flat against the floor with her ass in the air. He then began to undress, removing everything but his mask. The now naked man then dropped to his knees, gave each of Caveira’s ass cheeks a hard slap before looking to her face as if to find a sign of consent, he was rough but not heartless. Seeing the distinct nod from the Brazilian woman, he shoved all nine inches of his cock into her pussy.

Caveira had just been beginning to collect her bearings and had just propped herself up on her elbows when her pussy was filled with cock. The sudden surge of pleasure from her throbbing cunt after the spanking combined with the fact that she hadn’t had any time to her self all week caused her to orgasm instantly, causing a loud moan to erupt from her lips as her pussy convulsed around his cock. The terrorist then began to start thrusting in and out of her cunt, the near instantaneous orgasm doing no small amount to boost his confidence and subsequently the strength and speed of his thrusts. After establishing a good rhythm, he reached forward and started to grope her petite breasts, pulling and pinching her nipples causing her to moan through her panties. He then began to alternate between playing with her tits and spanking her ass leaving her in a state of intense euphoria as she reached yet another orgasm.

Wanting to go one step further, the terrorist pulled out of her spasming cunt, re-adjusted himself and thrusted into Caveira’s virgin asshole. This caused the Brazilian to scream in both pain and pleasure, nearly collapsing as her incredibly tight ass was stretched to fit the large cock that was now being thrusted into her. The terrorist was relentless as he pounded her ass, burying all nine inches of his cock into her tight anus with every thrust. After going to back to his previous rhythm of spanking and groping her, Caveira was back to constantly moaning loudly through the panties in her mouth. When she came, she came hard and for the first time ever, she squirted. Her juices sprayed all over the man’s pelvis and the wall behind them but the terrorist wasn’t done yet, refusing to relent as he ruthlessly pounded her ass.

However, this time there was something different. The panties in her mouth were removed, instead being replaced by another thick 9 inch cock causing Caveira’s eyes to shoot open as she gagged on this new dick being shoved down her throat. This new one was thrusting as fast if not faster than the one behind her as if to make up for lost time. She was getting brutally pounded in her mouth and anus, fucked from both sides, dominated, humiliated, and she was loving every second of it. Beginning to get fully into it, Caveira began to start working on the fast moving cock with her tongue whenever she could. Then, with two final, powerful thrusts, both men came, blowing their loads into her mouth and anus. Even though she had a bit of practice now and she was even expecting it, the amount of cum that entered her mouth was just too much and once again she was left a coughing sputtering wreck. The difference being this time, she was enjoying it. But what happened next she would not soon forget.

With cum still leaking out of two of her orifices, she was lifted up turned around and dropped on to the original terrorist, his cock now penetrating her dripping wet cunt. Then, the newer terrorist dropped to his knees and buried his cock deep in her ass. The duo then began to start thrusting into her wet cunt and tight ass. The pleasure that Caveira was receiving was so intense that she was left screaming in a state of pure euphoria. Possibly from seeing how much she was enjoying it via the cameras, because he had been watching or because he just wanted to, the new terrorist started spanking her just as hard as the first, every slap producing yells apart from the constant screaming and moaning. Then, as if to add insult to injury, the first terrorist grabbed her braid by the base pulling her head up first choking her with one hand and slapping her in the face with the other. Every slap to the face producing loud moans of their own as she was roughed up and treated like a rag-doll. The two terrorists fucked, spanked, slapped and choked her as well as groping her breasts, spanking and slapping her ass and pinching and rubbing her clit.

This time when she climaxed, it was the most pleasure she had ever felt in her entire life, more than anything she could’ve ever dreamed of. She began squirting all over both men, herself and her surroundings. The walls of her cunt and her ass were convulsing around the two cocks buried in them. She was screaming at the top of her lungs in sheer orgasmic bliss but to keep it from getting too loud or hurting herself the first terrorist stuffed her panties into her mouth again, only slightly muffling her screams and moans. But, even with all this, the two men didn’t slow down in the slightest, if anything, they sped up. The two of them ruthlessly fucking the petite Brazilian bringing her to orgasm after orgasm as her pussy squirted again and again, producing a near endless supply of pussy juice.

The two terrorists came almost simultaneously, filling her holes with cum, flooding her pussy and her anus. They both pulled out, the terrorist that was lying down doing nothing more then pushing the now unconscious woman off his chest. They both grabbed their stuff and left, leaving Caveira’s naked twitching form in the middle of the room, cum leaking out of her ass and still spasming cunt. When she finally woke up, hands still tied behind her back, she barely had the strength to stand, her hair was a mess her clothes were in tatters and her weapons all taken. The only thing still salvageable was the sat phone which she used to call one of the only people in the world who might understand and wouldn’t hold it over her. 

“Meghan? I need a favour...”


	2. Ash X IQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's plenty of fun to be had after the job is done

A/N: I meant to do another individual operator before doing a duo but I kept forgetting to write so I figured since this was done I would just post it. Enjoy!

While the effectiveness of dual ops had been demonstrated multiple times, it had never been tried as a dual strike before. So to test that idea, the American “Ash” and German “IQ” were sent into a small condo taken over by terrorists to recover a stolen hard drive containing sensitive information, before it was sold on the black market. The reason for the dual op was that the Detroit condo was quite well fortified and guarded from what could be seen outside. Another issue was the failure to gather intel on the layout of the building or the number of terrorists inside. These two factors combined together to ensure that the building was deemed impenetrable for a single operative. And that’s where Ash and IQ come in.

The strike occurred at night so that their approach would be hidden. The two women were equipped with their usual gear as well as a pair of comms in a closed channels. They loaded up they’re gear and were airlifted 5 blocks away from the condo. After going through the mission and prepping all their equipment, they headed out into the torrential rain that was that night's weather. The weather also allowed them to try out the new heat coils in their clothes to dry them. Something that would certainly come in handy when they breached the building. 

“Sure is a shitty night for an op 'ey Monika?”

“You’re right about that”

“Way I see it, the higher up we can go, the better. They'll be expecting a roof insertion so it'll be sealed tight. Intel showed that the south west corner was the most lightly guarded part of the 7th floor so I think our best bet is to breach from there. Your thoughts?”

“Klar, sounds good.”

The women reached the side of the building and began their ascent to the agreed upon 7th floor. With IQ’s Spectre they were able to do some mapping of the building and enemy combatants. The plan was that Ash would go in guns blazing as a distraction while IQ searched for the hard drive. So to execute that, Ash readied her M120 by one of the ceiling hatches while IQ hung outside one of the boarded up windows waiting for the inevitable explosion and gunfire. 

3...2...1...Boom! The sound echoed through the stormy night. With incredible speed, honed through years of training and experience, Ash was inside the building with her M120 holstered and her RC-4 drawn as she quickly gunned down the 2 terrorists in the room. Once she had found cover, Ash waited for the next few terrorists to engage her. Sure enough, three more masked men burst into the room. She shot down the first 2 and the third was stupid enough to run right at her so she had an easy shot. Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, IQ, satisfied that Ash’s distraction had worked, quietly entered the condo and began her sweep. With her Spectre and silenced P12 she began to systematically eliminate all things electronic. Everything from camera’s to phones to comms. She narrowly missed a squad of three men who were fortunately too focused on finding Ash to see her.

When IQ made it to the 5th floor, Ash still engaged with the other terrorists, she came across a room that contained 2 stoic guards standing in front of a safe. Bingo. IQ killed the two men with ease and went straight to the safe and within a few minutes it was open and inside it lay the hard drive they had been looking for. 

“Ash, I found the hard drive.”

“Great, I’m almost done here, I think these two are the last of them. Come up and you can give me a hand.”

With that, IQ took off, flew up the stairs and shot the two terrorists before they even realized she was there. 

“Thanks for the assist, there sure were quite a l- Fuck!” Ash gripped her shoulder as pain shot through her arm.

“What is it?” 

“I think I got clipped in the shoulder. Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.”

“Not if you just leave it like that, here, apply pressure with this and I’ll call for a med-evac.”

And with that, the German woman handed Ash a handkerchief from one of her pockets and walked out of the room to make the call. 

“Alright, I have some good news and some bad news.”

“Good first please.”

“I did a quick sweep of the building and it seems like there is no one left.”

“And the bad?”

“Storm’s too heavy for a chopper so they’re sending a vehicle by land and it’ll take a few hours.”

“Fuck! Well, if we’re stuck here than you might as well help patch me up.”

And so IQ put aside all her weapons, pulled off her helmet and got out her first aid kit. 

“For me to do anything, you’ll have to remove your clothing, can you do that or do you need help?”

She knew Ash couldn’t but figured it would be nice to ask someone for permission before undressing them. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna need some help.”

So IQ got to work, first removing Ash’s tactical vest and then her long-sleeve shirt, admiring her muscular arms and stomach, the injured woman’s petite yet muscular was something that turned her on a lot. Another thing she quite admired were the sizable C-cup breasts she kept well hidden under her uniform. The topless American’s physique was certainly to generate some warmth in Monika's. As she cleaned the wound, stitched and did up the bandages, her eyes kept glancing at Ash’s abs or her tits no matter how hard she tried not to. But, the mission came first and so she did her best to finish up the bandages.

What happened next certainly caught the German girl by surprise.

“Like what you see?” Ash asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

“E-excuse me?”

“Do you like what you see?”

“I-I don’t understand what you’re asking.”

“Well, for the past fifteen minutes I’ve been watching you be unable to keep your eyes off my tits. So, do you like what you see.”

W-well I d-don’t...”

‘Well this is going nowhere’ Ash thought. And so, she decided to help the stuttering German by smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. You see, by sharing stories, she had learned a lot about the sexcapades of the other women, including both IQ’s double penetration and strap-on session. So basically, she knew how much of a slut the blonde could be and that she just needed a little push to get going. That was once again proven true as she could feel IQ begin to lean in to the kiss and when Ash’s tongue entered her mouth, she played along, the two women’s tongues engaged in a dance within IQ’s mouth. 

The first surprise of the night was that IQ decided to move further first by putting both hands under Ash’s shirt as she ran her hands along all the muscles as well as occasionally squeezing her breasts. This caused a smile to appear on the face of Ash as she ran one hand through Monika’s hair and used the other to feel up her ass. Ash had always found herself to be an ass girl and in her eyes, IQ’s ass was absolutely wonderful. While not being very big, it was taught and firm but also somehow had a fair amount of pudgy-ness to it that gave her ass a jiggle factor which Ash loved. It also helped that each ass cheek fit perfectly in her palms and soon her other hand gravitated down south to partake in the festivities. After a bit of this Ash moved on. She removed IQ’s long-sleeved shirt and unclasped her bra, giving the brunette unhindered access to IQ’s breasts. She then leaned forward and latched on to one of the rock hard nipples in front of her as she kneaded the other breast with one of her free hands. IQ let out a startled moan at the sudden surge of pleasure. While they were having a lot of fun, both women were ready to move on to the main event.

IQ momentarily detached herself from Ash’s mouth to finish undressing before proceeding to help the wounded woman. Once they were both in an equal state of undress, Monika could truly appreciate Ash. Her athletic body was everything she could’ve dreamed of it being. Her breasts were small but sizable, her ass was plump, her arms were small but muscular her stomach, toned, her lips, full and her eyes, a beautiful shade of blue. In IQ’s eyes, Ash was perfect. So, when presented with the nude form of the beautiful brunette, legs spread wide, IQ could do nothing but accept the invitation and dive between her legs. While she didn’t have much experience with women, she felt that it was her duty to comfort the wounded woman, to take her mind of the injury. After all, placebo was a powerful force. 

Ash had expected IQ to break eventually, she could see it in her eyes. However, what Ash didn’t expect was how surprisingly skillful the blonde was. It was easy to tell that she lacked the technique of some of the career lesbians that Ash had been with before, but despite that, IQ was managing to hit all the right places in all the right ways. Less than a minute into IQ’s meal, the pleasure had finally gotten to Ash and she could do nothing but let out a long lustful moan. This was a clear sign to the German that she was doing something right and that filled the timid girl with pride. As she ate, she continued to explore, also managing to coax Ash’s clit out of hiding, providing her with a clear idea of what to do next. With the first lick to the redhead’s clit, the effects were immediately clear. A startled moan escaped the woman’s lips as one of her hands began to run its way through IQ’s hair, steadily beginning to grip harder as more and more licks to her pearl were administered.

“Oh shit Monika, right there. Oh that feels good. Keep going, keep going, keep going.”

As IQ built up a rhythm and settled on pattern of licks to Ash’s pussy and to her clit, the brunette couldn’t help but show her appreciation. Moans continued to spill out of her mouth as IQ continued to thoroughly devour her pussy. With pleasure coursing through her body she could no longer support and so her left arm gave way and moved to grip the hair of the blonde between her legs. 

“Oh god I’m so close. Don’t stop, don’t you fucking st- -“

Wanting to experiment a little, IQ ceased her licking and instead nibbled on Ash’s clit, making the brunette scream as she came, squirting her juices on IQ’s neck, stomach, and breasts.

“Eliza?! I did not know you were... how you say... a ‘squirter’!”

“Neither did I, this was a first for me.” Ash mumbled as she lay there panting, recovering from her first (of what would hopefully be many) mind blowing orgasm that night.

After about a minute, IQ figured Ash was ready for some more so she went back at it. She began by inserting her middle finger into Ash’s soaking wet snatch, keeping a slow pace until she entered her second finger. With this second finger added, she began to pick up the pace. As well as fingering Ash, the blonde had also begun to masturbate as her own pussy was begging for attention. Ash herself had barely come back to her senses when she felt the entrance of the first finger. IQ’s slow pace and methodical pace was leaving her wanting more. Her wish was then granted as the second finger entered her and she could feel the walls of her pussy gripping the slender digits. Once the blonde had gotten up to speed Ash began to moan once more as pleasure courses through her body. IQ then decided to take it a step further, first by moving to lick the swollen clitoris of the brunette, and later adding a third finger. Both actions caused Ash’s moans to increase both in volume and in frequency. With IQ now railing Ash with her fingers as she ferociously licked and sucked her clit, the American was bucking her hips and moaning the other woman’s name. Feeling Ash’s walls start to grip her fingers tightly, Monika disengaged her mouth from Ash’s clit, curved her fingers upward till she felt her G-spot, and then pulled them out as hard as she could. Ash screamed once again and with one last buck of her hips squirted once again, this time into IQ’s waiting mouth. Since Ash had been taken care of, IQ could put all her focus on her own pleasure. She fingered herself with one hand as she rubbed her clit with the other, both being done with great intensity and speed as she moaned. Feeling her own orgasm approach she drove her fingers in deep, and with the classic “come hither” motion, wrenched them along her g-spot forcing a small scream from the German woman’s mouth as she squirted intensely, her juices flying across the room. Unlike Ashe however, this was not a surprise as IQ knew she could squirt for a few months now. Now satisfied herself, she lay her head down next to Ashe as the pair recovered.

After a little bit of rest, Ash got up and started walking across the room. 

“And where are you going?” asked IQ.

“Just fetching something” Ash replied, reaching into her gear bag and pulling from it a 16” double-sided dildo.

“Eliza!? You naughty girl! Carrying something like that around in your bag. That must mean you were planning on seducing me on this mission.” 

“Guilty as charged.” Ash replied, raising her hands above her head as she approached the blonde, hips swaying slightly as she walked.

As she reached IQ, Ash dropped to her knees before locking lips with the slightly taller woman. The two shared a passionate, lust filled kiss as Eliza positioned herself so that her right leg lay over IQ’s and her left lay under IQ’s putting them in a scissoring position. She bucked her hips forward and, realizing what Ash’s plan was, Monika joined her and the two women began vigorously grinding their pussies together. The two began panting as they furiously rubbed their pussies together. Ash continued to take the lead, this time by locking their lips once again in a frantic, sloppy kiss. The sound of the wet grinding and muffled moans filled the room, tongues fought and hands groped tits, both foreign and domestic.

“Eliza, I’m so close, keep going.” IQ groaned.

Then, all of a sudden, Ash stopped and disengaged herself from the scissoring because as much as she didn’t want to stop, she knew there was more fun to be had.

“What the fuck Eliza! I was almost there!

“C’mon Monika, have you already forgotten about our little friend here?” Ash said, holding up the dildo. Then, to agitate her blonde friend even more, when she placed the dildo between the two, she made sure to tease IQ with it for a little while before finally pushing in the first inch. IQ let out a moan as the girthy dildo began to fill her up. Suddenly, Ash shoved 5 more inches into IQ, causing her to release another startled moan as the dildo stretched her walls. Once IQ had calmed down, Ash eased 6 inches of the dildo into herself. Once she was ready, the women shared a nod before slowly easing the rest of the dildo in and out of their pussies. Then, once they got comfortable, they started going faster and faster until were both rapidly bucking their hips and moaning intensely. 

“Oh fuck I’m going to cum!” Breathed IQ.

“Me too! Cum with me Monika.”

And with that, the two pussies met in the middle of the dildo as both women screamed. They’re bodies convulsed as they squirted all over the dildo and each other, each woman drenching the other with her juices. Finally spent, the two collapsed, their bodies still slightly convulsing as they rode the aftershocks of the intense orgasm they had shared. As she rested, Ash thought she heard footsteps, but it couldn’t have been the evac, as they weren’t due for a another hour or so. Getting to her knees she began heading towards her clothes so that she could take a look around and then, she heard it.

“Well well well, what do we have here.” Came the unmistakable voice of a man with a mask over his face. But, before she could turn around to look, two powerful arms put her in a tight choke hold with her arms pinned behind her back. But try as she might, her struggling was in vain as the man subduing her was just too powerful. As the seconds went by, her resistance became less and less vigorous as her vision slowly faded to black...

A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! I'll try my best to provide the follow-up chapter a little sooner than 7 months this time. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
